digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Earthquake of Metalgreymon
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Satoru Nishizono (En:) Mike Reynolds, Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) Keiji Hayakawa |chief animation director=Tomoko Itou |art=Yukiko Iijima |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) July 25, 1999 (En:) October 9, 1999 |continuity= }} After discovering Sora's location inside the pyramid base, the group form a plan of attack in order to rescue her, and Etemon's reign of terror comes to a surprising end. Synopsis Tai is still rather upset about his mistake, the group tries to keep him positive. Izzy uses his computer and discovers that Sora and are still in the pyramid, which instantly raises Tai's spirits. Meanwhile Sora is trapped in a hidden room and begins to create a copy of her, which he plans to use to control her Digivice and Crest. This way, he can make Biyomon digivolve and take revenge on for imprisoning him. The group devises a plan to sneak inside they pyramid without being seen. Tai wants to be the one to save Sora and receives the directions to the secret room from Izzy. He is scared to hear that he must pass through another electric fence, the thing that caused his last downfall. While Matt and Joe create a distraction, Tai and Izzy head into the pyramid through a secret passage. They take a few detours through the labyrinth inside the pyramid and are spotted by a security camera, however they didn't notice. Meanwhile Mimi leaves to help fend off the guards leaving T.K. alone. Etemon attacks the outside and easily defeats all of the Champion level partners. He then starts singing which causes them to de-digivolve. One of Etemon's henchmen informs him that the remaining DigiDestined are inside the pyramid. This brings him to the conclusion that Datamon must also still be there and while he is pondering this Mimi, Joe and Matt escape and return to T.K. When Izzy and are held up by an angry Etemon, it's left up to Tai to face his newest fear and pass through the upcoming firewall. Agumon's encouraging words help him pass through the electric fence and his overwhelming courage causes his Crest to glow. He finds himself in Datamon's hidden room, face to face with the Sora copy. Tai then manages to steal Sora's Crest back from Datamon. Datamon opens up a hole in the floor underneath Sora, but Tai is able to save her from falling and returns her Digivice and Crest. Biyomon is then able to digivolve and Tai and Sora then escape the pyramid along with Izzy and their partners. They meet up with the others as the pyramid collapses after being battered. Meanwhile, Etemon has also found Datamon, and the two plunge into Datamon's expanding hole in the floor and into the heart of Etemon's Dark Network. Many of the Digimon that were guarding the pyramid are sucked into the vacuum as the pyramid disintegrates. Datamon is consumed, but Etemon takes control of the huge ball of the Dark Network. He rises out of the pyramid, stronger than ever to face the kids outside. , now , takes on Etemon with Tai by his side, but it isn't enough. Then Greymon digivolves into because of Tai's courage and has no trouble defeating the evil Digimon. However, destroying the heart of the Dark Network creates a dimensional rift, sucking both Tai and MetalGreymon in. Tai and find themselves back in the Real World, more specifically, in Tai's own neighborhood. Featured characters (9) |c4= * (6) * (8) * (10) * (11) * (12) * (14) *'Gazimon' (16) |c5= *'Tyrannomon' (16) *'Monochromon' (18) * (19) * (21) * (22) * (23) * (24) * (25) |c6= * (15) *' ' (20) * (27) |c11= *' ' (26) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "How come I wanna throw up every time you say 'one more thing'?" :—'Tai' is getting tired of complications. Etemon: "What's going on here?!" Gazimon: "Ikkakumon is bombing us!" Etemon: "Well, bomb him back!" :—Etemon tells his minions the obvious course of action. Tai: "Come on Izzy, lets move out!" Izzy: "Roger." Mimi: "He forgot his name!" :—Mimi's not too familiar with tactical jargon. Etemon: "You're becoming a nuisance, son." Joe: "Of course. It's because I'm a teenager." :—Joe puts Etemon in his place. "It's the end of the line for you and your goat, baby!" :—'Etemon' can't figure out what animal Ikkakumon is supposed to be either. "Is that the best you've got? I've seen sharper needles in Granny's knitting bag!" :—'Etemon' doesn't think highly of Togemon's Needle Spray attack. "A man must face himself before he can face his enemies." :—'Tai' discovers his courage. Datamon: "Those were computer viruses I dropped into the black pit. It will keep growing and absorb all the dark energy of our cosmos, including ''yours, fool!"'' Etemon: "You know how I hate bugs!" :—Datamon's final revenge bugs Etemon. "I'm not afraid of you, ya big blow-hard! Come down here and fight like a 'mon!" :—'Tai' confronts Etemon one last time. "Tai! Your courage is giving me even greater strength! I can DIGIVOLVE!" :—'Greymon' finally breaks the Ultimate level barrier and digivolves into his true ultimate form of MetalGreymon. "No! You must not defeat me! I'm just too important to diiieee!" :—Even at the end, Etemon has delusions of talent. "Koromon... I'm... I'm home." :—'Tai' after being sucked through the portal. Other notes in the episode Etemon's Comeback Tour. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *One of the sound effects used for Tyrannomon when charging towards Ikkakumon is a direct sample from the film , including the sound of one of the child actors yelling over the roar. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *MetalGreymon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *MetalGreymon is the first Digimon to be analysed using the alternative Digimon Analyser theme, which would later become the standard theme. *This episode marks the end of the arc. }} de:Bewährungsprobe